Vitamin C Graduation
by SacredLife
Summary: My first song fic! Kai confesses his feelings to Tyson...Sorry, I'm not good with writing summary. Story's better. Please read and review! Thanx!


**(PLEASE READ!)**A/N: Hello everyone who had somehow stumbled upon this song fic. Yes. A song fic. My very first one! Isn't that great! Anyway, the lyrics to this song(I don't own it) is VERY meaningful. I burst out in tears when I first read it and that was without the music too. Anyways, I strongly urge you to read the lyrics first( they are in _italic_ font) before starting on the fic. Thank you.

Here's the fic!

Kai sat on the damp grass with Tyson beside him, a comfortable silence between them, each lost in their own thoughts.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,_

_Where we gonna be when we turn twenty five._

_I keep thinking things would never change_

_Keep thinking things will always be the same_

"Hard to believe huh? Tonight is our last night together." Kai looked over at Tyson. He seemed different tonight. Not like his usual self. Kai brushed it off and returned his attention to the stars above.

"Yeah."

Although the duel haired boy knew that someday all of them would go their own ways, he didn't think it would be so soon. He didn't want things to change just when he had finally found people that he really care for.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_If you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

"Tyson, I-" Kai felt himself unable to continue. He wanted to tell Tyson everything. How he wanted to stay, how he cared for the midnight haired boy but he was finding it so hard…

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_I keep thinking about the night in June_

_I didn't know much of love but it came too soon_

"Shush Kai. You don't have to say anything." Tyson turned to face him and Kai found himself unable to tear away from those stormy eyes (A/N: bad description I know). Before Kai could stop himself, he pulled Tyson into his lap. He felt the dragon tense for awhile before relaxing, leaning his body and head on Kai's chest. The comforting smell of Tyson wafted up his nose and Kai unconsciously wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He didn't know when he started having feelings for the younger boy. Kai had thought at first that it was just a stupid crush and that he would get over it soon. He was shocked to find that not only did the feeling not disappear, it got stronger everyday up to a point that Kai could not stop thinking about his blue haired angel.

The duel haired teen had never told Tyson his feelings for fear of rejection but tonight, it seemed right. Besides, even if Tyson rejected him, they would hardly see each other again.

_And there was me and you_

_And it got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we'd get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

Kai took a deep breath before turning Tyson to face him.

"Kai?" Tyson's face was full of confusion, something Kai found unbelievably cute.

"Tyson, just listen to me okay?" Kai lifted his hand to Tyson's face and started stroking it with his thumb. "I don't know when it started so don't ask me. I just- just can't get you out of my head." Kai let his hand fall and stared determinedly at the ground as he said, "Tyson, I love you." There, he said it.

"Kai?" The said person continued to stare at the ground.

"Kai." When he was ignored, Tyson lifted Kai's head by his chin and stared at him in the eye. "Did you really mean what you said?" Kai saw something in those amazing eyes. Fear? Desperation? And love? Does Tyson love him back too? Slowly, he nodded.

"Really?" Tears were pooling in those wonderful orbs now. Kai was confused. He reached out a hand and wiped away the tears which were falling down his love's face.

"Tyson? Is something wrong?" Tyson just shook his head before smiling and leaning onto a surprised Kai who recovered quickly enough to hug him tightly. They sat there, enjoying each others company.

As we go on, we remember 

_All the times we had together._

_And as our lives change, from whatever_

_We will still be, friends forever_

Kai breathed in Tyson's scent. He wished this would never end. His mind slowly went to when he met Tyson. The difficulties they had been through together. How he came to trust the blue haired the most. How he loved the smaller boy. And how they became what they are today.

All too soon, it was morning. The two teens stood up and walked into the house, hands locked together.

So…what do you think? Tell me in a review please! Oh and also tell me if I should continue this. Thank you!


End file.
